Cu Chulainn
Cu Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kū Hūrin) is a recurring demon in the Megami Tensei series. History Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythical hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine (sister of the king of Ulster), he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short – one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Last Bible: '''Cufling' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Clan *Majin Tensei II: Genma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana, as '''Lance' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Swords *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Suit of Swords *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Tower Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 Golden:Tower Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Tower Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' as Karfu *''DemiKids Dark Version'' as Karfu *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race *Devil Survivor: Genma Race'' *''Devil Survivor Overclocked: Genma Race *Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Cu Chulainn appears as a distinct demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Demi-fiend, rather, the Demi-fiend can only obtain him by evolving Setanta by reaching at least Lv. 52 himself and completely mastering Setanta's skillset. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cu Chulainn is a level 44 demon that can only be obtained by fusing him. When the player uses him as a mount, he carries the player bridal style and gazes into the player's eyes, regardless of gender (see the Gallery). His armor appears as equipment for the player along with an all-black variant. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Cu Chulainn appears as an NPC in the EX Mission'' A formal search request,'' in which his mother has traveled to the Schwarzwelt to find him. The trail for him leads first to Sector Bootes, where an Orthrus will indicate he has moved to Sector Antlia to offer support to his old teacher Scathach. Meeting with Scathach will reveal Cu Chulainn has heard of the search and is moving to meet the protagonist. Near the entrance to Sector Antlia, Cu Chulainn will be found with Enemy Search. He will leave for Sector Carina to meet with his mother; once met there, he will reward the protagonist by unlocking Cu Chulainn fusion, giving him Gae Bolg, his spear, and giving him the item Knight's Oath, which contains a Demonica code to summon him. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Cu Chulainn can be obtained by mutating Demeter, Sif, Nata, Loki, Stymphalides, Yama, Seiten Taisei, Hoenir, Njord, Surt, Heimdal, or Genbu. ''Persona 3'' Cu Chulainn appears as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 40 or above. Cu Chulainn, along with Scathach also grants the protagonist the Fusion Spell Shadow Hound, which inflicts severe Strike damage upon all enemies. ''Persona 3 FES'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of his attributes. However, as FES introduces the weapon fusion system, Cu Chulainn can be fused with any Nihil item into a distinct weapon at the antique shop via the Weapon Fusion system. The weapon is Gae Bolg (A spear given to Cu Chulainn by Scathach), a Spear holding 260 ATK, 85 Accuracy, and the passive ability Wind Amp. It should also be noted that Gae Bolg inflicts Wind-based damage upon striking enemies with it, rather than dealing pierce attacks. ''Persona 4'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv 46 or above. Cu Chulainn's in-game model is also re-used as another Persona of the Sun Arcana, Tam Lin; Though two Personae shares different attributes and color schemes. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the True Ending Special, Margaret summons Cu Chulainn to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence to fight against Izanami-No-Okami. However, Cu Chulainn was repelled by Suparna of the Sun Arcana, and Arahabaki of the Hermit Arcana. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Cu Chulainn appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be easily found in Coordinate 136. Cu Chulainn is also one of the demon allies summoned by the optional boss Demi-fiend during battle; he focuses on lowering the party's Defense and striking them with powerful Physical attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Cu Chulainn returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily found in final dungeon, the Sun. Cu Chulainn often appears alongside with Pallas Athena when fought. ''Devil Survivor'' Cu Chulainn is a demon of the Genma race and can be fused once the protagonist reaches level 39. As a unique demon only one Cu Chulainn can be possessed by the party at a time. Cu Chulainn is one of only a handful of unique demons (including Shiva and Norn) to appear in free battles, consistently appearing on day 6 and 7. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Cu Chulainn returns using his old design from Soul Hackers. He and Tam Lin no longer share the same, palette-swapped appearance. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = Null |Expel = Strong |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Floral Gust |Skill2 = Concentrate |Skill3 = Grand Tack |D-Skill1 = Charge |D-Skill2 = Endure |D-Skill3 = Grand Tack |Password = 92DuC%ioCHKXCRWn CJ5nUOUu9ZKnTZ5q }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Wargod Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Sword Arcana Category:Yousei Clan Category:Irish Mythology Category:Genma Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Genma Clan Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Demigod Race Cu Chulainn Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV